


Inner Circle

by MatrixDream



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Also their relationship leans more towards queerplatonic, Asexual Aromantic Shockwave, I honestly don't know what I'm doing with this yet but I ship it, Invading a secret relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship, Self-Esteem Issues, This is in the void that is my fanfiction playground, This isn't even close to canon, cross faction couple, story telling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixDream/pseuds/MatrixDream
Summary: Prowl and Blitzwing are happily in a (secret) relationship, but when doubt starts to grow, Shockwave appears to stir up some mysterious trouble.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Weird OT3 but honestly does anyone expect anything different from me? I'm not sure where I'm going to go with this, but I at least want the idea of this ship out there, haha
> 
> Beta-read by the lovely EarlyMorningMassacre!

 

       "There had been many theories about how she had been murdered..." Prowl read aloud, sitting comfortably in his much larger partner's lap. Said partner released an 'ooo' before the sound of rotating gears reached his audio receptors.

       "I apologize, Prowl. Please continue." Blitzwing, specifically Icy, apologized.

       The gold and black mech nodded, intending to do so and had only paused for dramatic effect. Continuing the story, the couple sat in overall silence other than the narrative being spoken by the smooth, gentle voice that was Prowl's. It was calming and peaceful, which was a rare moment. Relaxation was a luxury for the Decepticon, who rested his chin on top of the smaller mech's helm and listened intently.

       When they'd first begun their relationship, it was tense, and hard to trust the other. Not to mention the threat of getting caught hung over both of their helms. Gradually, but eventually, they got more comfortable with each other and had worked out a schedule that had yet to fail them. Now, they knew what to expect from the other and their bond shared a mutual trust. Still, it was far from perfect. Prowl gave the unstable mech a sense of balance, he was calming, compassionate, patient, and held just enough mischievousness to be interesting.

       But, no matter how long he thought about it, Blitzwing couldn't think of what he contributed to the relationship. Icy did match Prowl's personality well, Random was fun but sometimes went outside the other mech's comfort zone too quickly. Hothead considered himself the most unwanted and Blitzwing often made him scarce while interacting with Prowl.

       "Blitzwing?" Prowl had stopped his reading, noticing the tan bot's contemplative look and slightly distressed EM field. "What's the matter?"

       In response, Random took over, cackling and pointing to the extra wide grin etched into his faceplate. "Nothing! See? I can't stop smiling! Ahahaha!" Though the smile dropped when the ninja bot gave him a knowing glance. "No fun..." Blitzwing sighed before Hothead finally took over for the first time in a while. "Do jou like me?!" He demanded, finally getting the insecurity out of the way.

       Prowl furrowed his optic ridges in confusion, "I...Yes, I thought that was obvious?"

       Hothead huffed in frustration, "I mean _all_ of me! All three of us! ME!" The smaller mech nodded, still thinking it obvious. "Why?!"

       "Yes, do tell, why?" A new voice piped up, startling the two mechs. The couple quickly broke apart, despite the futility of it. Both casting a worried glare at the newcomer, who leaned casually against a tree. "Don't be shy now, I don't mean to interrupt."

       "Shockwave, it's not vhat jou zhink." Blitzwing tried his best to salvage the situation.

       "I believe the woman was poisoned. Which would leave me to believe her husband is the culprit, as he is the most skilled character regarding chemistry." Shockwave offered his hypothesis, which at first made no sense, until the connection was made. He'd been there, listening, practically the entire time.

       Neither could think of anything to say, though tension had rapidly grown thick. The pair prepared for a possible battle while the other Decepticon remained casual. The tension still didn't break, it only increased as he stood up straight. "I believe you're both wondering why I am here," Shockwave stated, slowly approaching them both, moving in a weird mix of looming but non-threatening at the same time. "Lord Megatron sent me to find you, Blitzwing. Though I became curious when seeing you so casual with an _Autobot_." Leaning down slightly, his singular optic illuminated the ninja bot's faceplate. Gently, he hooked a claw under the Autobot's chin, surveying the bot's face which held a fierceness even when in such a vulnerable position. "I couldn't imagine why, so I watched you two." Returning to his full height, he found himself practically chest to chest with an angry Blitzwing.

       "And vhat vill jou do now?" He asked, not afraid to get in the other Decepticon's 'face'.

       "Ease my curiosity, _or,_ allow you to explain to Megatron what exactly this 'looks like'."

       "Meaning?" Prowl finally spoke up, his own curiosity piqued over this ominous sounding proposition.

       "I would like to be involved in your little... _secret arrangement_. If I may," Shockwave's optic lit up, whatever expressed emotion was unreadable to the two mech's who's own optics widened in surprise. "Unless you would prefer to speak to Megatron about it."

       The couple side-eyed each other. That was more than unexpected, and certainly extremely suspicious. The mono-optic scientist didn't seem the type to be interested in a relationship at all, but curiosity was also a big part. On everyone's side. So, with seemingly no other peaceful way out, they agreed. At least until they were less off guard and better prepared with a plan to properly deal with this situation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blitzwing and Shockwave have some things to discuss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I wasn't sure what to do with this fic and was leaning towards deleting it but thanks to all the encouraging comments I've now developed a plot! So, thank you all for the wonderful comments!

        The Decepticon hideout was surprisingly silent. Starscream's lack of presence played a large part in that, however the lack of loyalty declarations from Lugnut were mostly due to Megatron taking a nap, who had commanded the quiet in order to achieve one.

        It had caught the two returning Decepticons off guard, but they didn't dare break it as they headed somewhere more private. Well, Blitzwing was trying to get to his room, but his unwanted shadow hadn't left his side all day, much to his growing chagrin. He didn't know what to say to get the mech off his aft without being rude, not that he usually cared, but circumstances called for a little more restraint around the other Con. That didn't stop Hothead from taking the reigns.

        Shockwave was no fool, for someone with difficulties expressing emotion, he could read it quite well and his current company was glaringly obvious. Not that he was dissuaded from a simple look. "We may talk in my lab, if you would prefer." He offered, attempting casualness. The last thing he wanted to do was awake their lord over the bot's pent up wrath.

        The other mech didn't respond but followed him regardless as they headed to his lab. However, once the door shut, the triple changer unleashed. "Vhen have jou ever been interested in a relationship?" 

        He paused to think back, but not a single name came to his processor. The answer was probably never, because he typically wasn't. Some bots were aesthetically pleasing to look at, he could understand why others may find them attractive, but he himself didn't. He didn't see the point. The more physically attractive the mech usually the more repulsive their personality was to him, besides it was so much easier to make friends with more intelligent mechs, who usually had someone anyways. Not even in his youth, while his compatriots giggled during informative interfacing classes, was he interested. The other bots would talk non-stop about it, but he didn't see the appeal. The equipment was interesting enough, but not enough for him to desire to use it with anyone. 

        However, from what he had learned, that was the point in a relationship. If there was no interfacing involved, many bots seemed to take that as either a challenge or a deal breaker. Relationships looked messy, filled with the constant need of attention and fulfilling sexual desire in such large quantities. He couldn't wrap his processor around how anyone could handle that. "I haven't been..." He finally answered.

        "Zhen vhy do jou insist on invading mine?" Blitzwing demanded, crossing his arms. 

        Shockwave had his reasons, which he was not yet willing to reveal. Although, the most obvious one would be from what he had gained from his brief observation of the two of them. It was no secret a majority of the Decepticons found the erratic triple changer repulsive, the constant change in personalities left something to be desired, it was even talked about among the Autobots; who gave him a front row seat to their games of interface, bond, or kill, which did not exclude using the names of mechs from the opposite faction. 

        So, seeing two mechs from opposing sides—one who was practically universally undesirable— enjoying each other's company was...shocking. It was clear they were more than just friends, but it wasn't disgustingly obvious like the two of them being all over the other. The smaller mech was simply sitting in the triple changer's lap and reading, not even blinking over the mech's quirk. 

        The sight had made Shockwave feel something he'd never felt before. No, he didn't want to ravish one or both of them and he had no intention of partaking in any mushy romance fantasy he'd heard bots dream of. It just made him get a small sense of longing for companionship. For some spark to care enough to want to spend time with him, especially with something as simple as reading. Something a bit different from friendship, but without the demands of romantic or sexual intimacy. Their relationship seemed to be what he hadn't known he wanted. 

        "Curiosity." Finally, he answered the mech's question, but it wasn't a full explanation. "Actually, I would like to know more about your relationship with the Autobot." 

        Blitzwing's face changing caught the other mech off guard. "Oooh, vouldn't jou like to know~! Do jou even know his name? I'll give jou three guesses~!" Random sing-songed. 

        "I know what his name is."

        He switched again, Icy living up to his designation. "Then use it." 

        "I wish to know more about your relationship with Prowl." Shockwave replied, leaning against the wall as he hoped for an actual conversation. 

        Random responded again, who sat on a table, leaning back and swinging his legs. "Vhat vould jou like to know?" 

        "Do you interface often?"

        The question was asked so direct and seriously that he nearly fell of the table, erupting into a fit of giggles that were a touch uncomfortable. It took a minute, but he managed to calm down enough to answer. "Mmm, never." He rested his chin on his servos almost innocently as he looked at the other Con, winking. "Sorry to disappoint." 

        Shockwave felt far from disappointed, relieved actually. "What do you do then?" 

        "Ve have fun, sometimes read, sometimes talk, he likes to meditate a lot so ve do zhat too!" Blitzwing said, laying down on the table, before abruptly sitting up with another persona, Icy. "Ve're actually quite boring. It vould be a big vaste of jour time." 

        "A waste of my time? Certainly. However, I seem to have less to do each day, so potentially not." The mono-opticed mech shrugged. "When will our next meeting with Prowl be?"

        Despite himself, he couldn't help it as Hothead took over, "I don't know. Usually vhen ve're both free but now ve need to vait for jou too."

        "I can clear my schedule practically any given time, don't worry about me," A silly thing to say when his entire body language screamed concern over what Shockwave could do. "Comm me when you find out." 

        Blitzwing nodded numbly, switching once again to Icy, who calmly left the room, knowing he wasn't going to change the other mech's mind anytime soon. He just needed to wait, an opportunity would come. 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their next 'date' involves them establishing boundaries, reading more of the book, meditating and while meditating a butterfly lands on Shockwave.

        "We need to establish some ground rules." The cyberninja said. It had been nearly two weeks since they had last gotten together.

        "An excellent idea," This being Shockwave's second time doing so, he followed along. "What did you have in mind?" Watching the two mech's before him, he observed them. The Autobot was clearly contemplating a list, while his fellow Decepticon sulked, back pressed against a tree, arms crossed, and angry face on full display. He knew the other wasn't quite happy with bringing him along, not that his insisting had helped. However, he didn't have to dwell on it long.

        "No coercing anyone to switch sides, that is one we already have." Prowl spoke up, turning his attention to his frustrated partner, who refused to participate in the conversation. "No demanding information about plans-"

        "Are we allowed to freely speak of projects?" The scientist inquired. 

        "Of course, it's up to you what information you want to give." He replied, before continuing his list. "Also no killing friends, I understand you have to do what you have to do, but avoid murder and hopefully also traumatizing as best as you can." 

        "Understandable." The lanky mech nodded in agreement, not that the Con had friends to kill. "Who would you consider friends?" It needed to be asked, because there was that one time with that agent...

        "My team on Earth and Jazz." He clarified, much to the relief of his conversation partner. 

        Blitzwing finally seemed to be paying attention, still clearly angry, but at least engaged. "I vould like to add zhe rule of no telling anyone of zhis relationship." He shot a pointed look at the other Decepticon, who gave him a dirty look in return. Or at least that's what it seemed like, it was still difficult to tell with the whole, lack of a face. 

        Sensing the tension, Prowl interrupted with a clap of his servos. "Alright, anything else to add?" No one said anything, so he took that as no. "Perhaps we should meditate now." He would prefer to read the book first, but clearly they all needed to relax a bit first. 

        Blitzwing shot one more quick snarl at the other Decepticon before following his mechfriend's lead. Crossing his legs, he let his servos rest in his lap, preferring that position, while the cyberninja took a more traditional pose. With a soft sigh, they both closed their optics and cleared their minds. 

        Shockwave watched them, skeptical in copying what they were doing as he didn't really know what it was they were doing. The last thing he wanted to do was make a fool of himself. However, the Autobot finally seemed to realize he was there too and peaked on optic open before turning to him. 

        "Find a comfortable sitting position," Prowl instructed softly, watching as the scientist hesitantly did so. "You can hold your servos like this," He gestured a few different examples, allowing the other mech time to figure out which one felt best. "Now offline your optic and clear your mind." The instructions were cautiously followed and he nodded approvingly. "Okay, now, in-vent...And ex-vent" Once both Decepticon's seemed to be comfortably in-venting and ex-venting, he closed his optics once again and joined them. 

        The tension finally seemed to dissipate, the air becoming easier to cycle through their systems as the sounds of nature turned to ambient white noise. All worries drifted to the background, no longer a concern as the only focus was on each vent, the gentle thrum of individual sparks, fans and systems quietly working in their frames.

        Shockwave couldn't recall a time where he had felt more relaxed in his life, not that he tried too hard to think about it. The concern he should have felt over possibly being attacked and vulnerable was dulled, the war seeming far away in this temporary safe space. If only he had known about meditation sooner, it certainly would have helped with the high stress he endured as a double agent. 

        However, his sensor net picked up a soft tickle on his digit. Instantly he was shot back into reality as his optic snapped back online and his head whipped around looking for a threat. He didn't see anything immediate, but that didn't soothe him as he continued to look around before looking down. "Oh." He uttered, staring at the organic creature which had attached itself to his claw. His quiet exclamation had alerted his present company, who also looked over at him. 

        Prowl released an excited gasp, clearly interested in the tiny thing as he got closer to the larger Decepticon to see better. "It's a monarch butterfly!" He said, watching it with clear fascination as it fluttered its wings. 

        "I see..." Shockwave mumbled, slowly lifting his digit and watching as the organic continued to cling to him with its tiny legs. He brought it closer to the Autobot, who seemed utterly enthralled with such an insignificant being. Eventually his own curiosity got the better of him and he carefully brought it closer to himself, gradually maneuvering his claw and watching it move with him, flapping its wings harder if he moved too quickly. "Interesting." Bringing it closer to his optic to better inspect it, it turned to him, beady little eyes staring into his. A thin appendage coming out of its face started to uncurl, before it suddenly launched itself at his face. He would never admit to the undignified yelp that came out of his vocalizer as he fell back, the fluttering beast obscuring his vision with its whole body. Reacting automatically, he tried to swat it off his face, freaking out as it refused to leave. 

        Prowl avoided flailing limbs as he attempted to help, trying to rescue the butterfly before the scientist could harm it in the struggle. He was vaguely aware of his mechfriend howling with laughter behind him, but he was too focused on salvaging the situation. Dodging the other mech's panic, he managed to scoop the monarch without harming it, sighing in relief as he moved a good distance away from the two Decepticons, one practically in tears from laughing so hard and the other still trying to calm down after a near spark attack.

        With a shake of his helm, he released the butterfly, watching it fly off into the distance before finally turning back to his company. "Who would like to return to the book?" He asked, receiving two servos going up in response. Nodding, he pulled the novel out of his subspace and sat back down in his previous spot. 

        Blitzwing finally calmed down, now in an especially great mood after that. He could _bug_ the other mech for weeks about this, pun intended. Happily he shifted closer to his mech friend, who opened the book to continue the story. 

        Shockwave seemed to have recovered as well, still a little shaken but his pride dissuaded him from openly expressing it. He too got in closer, not nearly as intimately as the other Decepticon, but still slightly closer than before. Briefly he looked to see if either of them had a problem with his boldness, but nothing was said. The triple change regarded him, fleetingly, but didn't express any distaste. 

        Getting comfortable, they listened as Prowl began to speak, picking up where they had left off. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prowl and Blitzwing attempt to form a plan as they temporarily get alone time, while Shockwave continues to have really bad luck with animals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four chapters left!

        Their meeting spot often changed every once in a while to avoid detection and hopefully limit the chances of them getting caught. Occasionally they would meet in abandoned warehouses, but typically kept away from human made hideouts, more often preferring the forest. This time though, they met near a cliff by a lake. Which did not provide the best cover, much to Shockwave's confusion once he arrived. Regardless, the triple changer did not seem worried, prompting him to keep the comment to himself for now. If he somehow got caught, he already had a trillion stock excuses just in case, further easing his concern.

        Watching the other Decepticon go to greet the Autobot, he took another quick look around, mostly at the skies just to be sure they were clear. Deeming it good enough, he headed over himself, standing above his companions who sat at the edge of the cliff. The two joked around, daring each other to do something, but as to what, he had no clue, having missed that part of the conversation. Left to only watch and wonder, until Prowl was suddenly lifted up and thrown into the water below.

        Shockwave's exclaim was drowned out by Random's manic giggling as they both watched the Autobot sink into the water. There was no risk of drowning, but getting out would be it's own challenge.

         "Why did you do that?" The scientist questioned, no longer able to see the black and gold frame. 

        "He told me to." Blitzwing answered nonchalantly, waiting patiently for his mechfriend to float back up to the top. Seeing the other Decepticon's shock made the wait all the better, but his attention was soon taken away from the reaction as the motorcycle floated back up to the top, smiling. 

        Shockwave tried to keep his relieved sigh inaudible, but clearly failed as the triple change shot him a devilish look. "Wha-" Before he could fully question the look, he was pushed into the water as well. Briefly he was submerged before his frame took action, his legs extending until his pedes touched the bottom of the lake and then some, leaving him standing waist high in the water. Then he was splashed and nearly thrown off balance as the other 'Con dived into the water with an excited whoop. 

        Prowl laughed as the resulting waves bounced his stretched out frame on each large ripple. He could see the standing scientist wobble before his mechfriend broke through the water beside him, floating as well. They achieved buoyancy by laying on their backs with their appendages stretched out, although the triple changer's wing span allowed for better flotation. His hand was held to keep them together and they both looked up at their third member, who stood above them and the water line. He offered his hand out to the towering mech. "Come swim with us." 

        "You're just floating." The mech pointed out. 

        "And you're just standing." Hothead responded back, slapping the water with his free hand before reaching his out as well. 

        Now Shockwave understood the location choice. Neither Autobots or Decepticons possessed water based modes, making it even less likely for anyone to find them here and the possibility of being spotted from above could easily be solved by sinking into the water. Standing clearly wasn't as efficient and less fun. So, he allowed himself to put a small amount of trust in the two mechs as he took their hands before letting his elongated limbs retract. He started to float as well, which felt extremely weird for a possessor of a tank mode. Unintentionally his grip tightened on the servos he held. 

        "We won't let you sink." Prowl reassured, having noticed.

        "Speak for jourself." The triple changer commented. 

        He splashed his mechfriend in response, which earned him a quick dunk from the heavier mech who pushed him further into the water.

        The water war being waged caused the mech not currently participating to struggle to stay afloat. "I think I prefer dry land." Shockwave commented as the struggle caused waves to slosh against his frame, raising his discomfort. Without another word, he stretched out his arms and grabbed hold of the cliff edge before pulling himself back onto solid ground. Leaving the other two mechs alone in the water to instead find cover in the tree line a fair way away. His absence was instantly noticed. 

        Blitzwing switched to Icy and immediately stopped fooling around. "Ve shouldn't stay in here long or he'll get suspicious, but ve need to talk." 

        "Agreed." Prowl became serious as well. "We need to figure out what we're doing with Shockwave and finish our conversation before all this started."

        "Vorry about zhat last one later." Self confidence was the least of their worries currently. 

        He did not seem as eager to brush it aside for now, but nodded regardless. "Shockwave aside, did you have any previous interest in a poly relationship?"

        Blitzwing pointed before switching between all three faces. "I have no say." Which was almost true, practically being a poly relationship as an individual. Answering any questions he could ask his partner about the thoughts of such a relationship. If it hadn't been okay they would not be in this situation at all. Regardless of his comment, the cyber ninja continued to wait patiently for his actual answer. He sighed before giving it, "I never considered it before, but I am not strongly opposed, circumstances aside." 

        "You certainly seem opposed, but Shockwave was less than...elegant in his proposition." His mechfriend's angry persona arose to answer, but the last thing they needed was yelling to attract the other Decepticon, so he quickly cut in. "I know things aren't ideal right now, but we could at least put in an effort. We'll either grow to like him or we won't. By that point he'll hopefully trust us enough for some alone time where we can properly discuss what to do. We need to work together on this, try to be more...amicable." 

        The other mech grimaced before huffing and nodding. It was the best plan they could cobble up in their limited time and a an actual chance did not seem too hard to give. So, they both agreed they would try until they could properly talk again, before swimming back to land to rejoin the third member of their party. 

        Prowl used his partner's frame to balance before jumping up and grabbing the cliff and pulling himself up. The other mech did not have nearly as much luck getting up, only a few inches too short to reach the edge. Surprisingly, Shockwave abandoned his cover to walk over and lend a hand to the floating 'Con; who barely suppressed a scowl, catching his mechfriend's disapproving look and rethought the contempt, before taking the offered servo. He was pulled up and all three of them were once again back on dry land. 

* * *

 

        Once they were all dried off, they found a good spot in the forest to sit down and finish reading their book. Prowl pulled it out and noticed they were nearly finished, he had read most of the time, but occasionally the triple changer would read too. Given that the changes in personality weren't too rapid, the effect added more to the story telling, however he wanted to follow his own earlier suggestion.

        "Shockwave, do you want to read?" He asked, catching the other mechs attention. 

        Shockwave looked as if he hadn't been expecting the question and briefly contemplated. Seeming unsure, he shot a quick look to his fellow Decepticon, who said nothing in agreement or protest. "If you wouldn't mind." He finally said, watching as the book was handed to him. The other two bots sat down, sharing a look between them that he missed as he looked for a spot to get comfortable. 

        Suddenly he was pulled down into the triple changer's lap, the unpredictable personality grinned down at him. "Vhy don't jou sit here?" 

        "Am I going to be too heavy?" He managed to utter through his confusion. Caught off guard, his entire frame remained tense as he tried to understand what was going on and how to properly react. 

        "Not at all~!" Random responded, still smiling and holding the other Decepticon. Then he looked expectantly to his mechfriend, who looked conflicted between berating him for clearly crossing a comfort zone and accepting this as his attempt at being more amicable. 

        Shockwave gradually calmed his frame, getting a bit more comfortable or at least as comfortable as he could get in such an unfamiliar position. Then he heard the smallest bot sigh, before attempting to also fit in the triple changer's lap, but he took up too much room. So, he offered space on his own frame. 

        "You don't mind?" The Autobot asked. 

        He shook his helm, not really sure regardless. This was unfamiliar territory for him, if anyone were to catch them all sitting on each other, especially with him sandwiched in the middle, it was unlikely any accidental observer would believe their eyes. The thought had him briefly looking around, the irony of being caught reading a book like this was not lost on him, if they were being watched. It was funny, he had started off being the intruder and now he was wary of one. Any follow up thought to that was dismissed as the couple around him made themselves comfortable and he returned his attention to the book in his servo. 

        His optic roamed over the words, typically he liked to keep reading to himself, but this time he began to speak aloud. As the story began to pick up again, all of their attentions went into it, and soon he no longer realized a difference. For the most part his company remained quiet and enthralled, but occasionally the angry persona would arise in the tripe changer and exclaim something, however, he couldn't find himself bothered. Silently agreeing with most of the outbursts and continuing on.

        Eventually they got to the point where the answer they had all been anticipating was finally revealed. Who was the murderer? He was confident in his suspect, but as the mystery unraveled and the page gradually ended, he was proven wrong. "She staged her own murder?" 

        "I knew it!" Prowl and Random cheered in unison before high-fiving. 

        "Vhat?!" Hothead quickly took over. "But her brother vas so suspicious!" 

        "Quite frankly I was convinced the husband was the culprit." Shockwave muttered, reading over the words again, but it only further confirmed that the woman had done it. 

        "I agree, he vas zhe most logical choice," Icy responded to the other Decepticon. "However, considering so many people vanted her dead, I can understand her reasoning." 

        "Exactly, clearly her family were planning to take her out, what better way to not get killed than to pretend you've already died?" Prowl said. It was quite clever, he would need to thank Fanzone for the book at some point. 

        "It's just so crazy it vorked!" Random declared, throwing his servos up in the air and jostling the mech pile on his lap, nearly causing the Autobot to tumble off of the other Decepticon. His partner's complained, but he paid it no mind as his attention was caught by something else and he squealed excitedly. "Look at zhat!" He pointed deeper into the forest, prompting his current company to look. A deer silently grazed before raising it's head to turn to the direction of the sound. "Shockwave, jou never told us jou have a twin!" 

        "That is an Earth animal." The aforementioned mech replied flatly, unamused with the comparison and sudden change in topic. 

        "You do share similar features." Prowl agreed with his mechfriend, eyeing the graceful creature. 

        Shockwave extended his arm and grabbed the unsuspecting deer, bringing it closer. "I look nothing like this organic, have you no optics?" 

        "Jou both have horns," Blitzwing pointed out, bringing his servos up to the sides of his helm to imitate the appendage. "Also look at jour pedes!" 

        "No." The scientist continued to deny it. "These are nothing alike." He indicated to his own helm, before tapping one of the antlers, which suddenly dropped to the ground. 

        "Jou killed him!" Random shouted, bursting into a fit of manic laughter. The noise startled the deer which shook off it's remaining antler and jumped out of the servo holding it. 

        "I think I've had about enough socializing for today." 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shockwave and Prowl end up getting time alone and Blitzwing ends up getting closer to Shockwave.

        Shockwave looked around the forest as he trekked through it. Equal parts making sure to avoid humans, as well as just gaining inspiration from the organic structures around him. Normally he wasn't one to care for such things, but his interest in this world and it's uniqueness has been piqued. Once he noticed, thanks to the Autobot he found himself in company with more and more, he couldn't stop. 

        Eventually he made his way to the meeting point, alone. Hopefully he didn't look too suspicious, it wasn't his fault he wasn't being accompanied this time. Blitzwing had gotten called on to run some errands seconds before they were supposed to leave. Clearly he wasn't thrilled, but it was too late to cancel the meet up so with some trepidation, he allowed his fellow Decepticon and grudgingly potential partner, go without him.

        "No Blitzwing today?" Looking up, Prowl was sitting in a tree, just barely visible between the leaves as he looked up at the sky. 

        "He had a last minute mission, it's just me." 

        Humming in acknowledgement, he sat back on a branch. "It's beautiful up here."

         Taking that as an invitation, Shockwave surveyed the tree before spotting a thick branch. As thin as his frame was, he was still quite heavy. Regardless, he stretched his limbs to reach it, carefully sitting down and cringing as the wood creaked ominously beneath him. His current company did not protest, but now that he was up there, he wan't sure what else to do with himself. So, they simply sat in silence for a few minutes. 

        He was appalled at his own social skills, or lack there of. Finally he was allowed alone time, but he couldn't find anything to talk about. How he had been chosen as a double agent still amazed him. Of course he was a highly intelligent and skilled asset with the ability to change his appearance, but holding a simple conversation alluded him. It was hard to believe he managed over fifty stellar cycles being in the middle of a constant stream of communication. 

        "Is there anything you want to discuss?" Prowl said, nearly startling the contemplative mech. 

        "Earth, I want to know what you find so fascinating about it." 

        That had not been a topic he could have predicted, but he welcomed it. Rarely anyone actually asked him about his interest. He would be just as content simply sitting in silence and stated as such, but the scientist only encouraged the topic further, so he relented. At first comparing aspects of nature that were similar to Cybertron, only taking pauses to make sure his current company wanted him to continue. The mech seemed far from bored, so gradually he began to talk about the differences and the things he found interesting. Before he knew it, he was talking more than he could ever remember talking before. It felt good, strange, a little out of character for him, but also really good. 

        Even still, he cut the one sided conversation short before he could get ahead of himself. "What about you?" The question likely wouldn't receive as large an answer as his, but he was genuinely curious. 

        "The structures..." Shockwave replied, pointedly staring at a bird as it landed on a branch only slightly above them. "The organics do not seem to like me, but the way they are built...it's different." Trailing off, he pulled out a data pad. Zooming his optic to better view the bird, he began to sketch it. "I want to capture that in my work." 

        "Personal project?" The Autobot further prompted.

        He nodded, "Of course, I wouldn't be able to incorporate organic elements otherwise." Not to say that such projects couldn't become Decepticon property if Megatron took interest. 

        "May I help?" Prowl asked, watching as the scientist attempted to sketch the animal. He knew the risk, but at least if he helped with the process it could also be an advantage if this project were to be used against him. Besides, the lines were too precise and logical to truly capture the organic aspect of the anatomy. The mech seemed to notice this and simply handed him the entire pad. Not that he was much of an artist himself, but a few quick sketches were enough to capture the fluidity and movement. Then the bird flew away, but another took its place, so he sketched that one as well before handing the device back. 

        Shockwave looked at the drawings and traced back over them with more firm lines. The combination between their different styles made it far more appealing, he nodded in approval, before breaking down sections into measurements and numbers for later. This was incredibly helpful and he actually felt excited to start. "Thank yo-" His comm cut him off and he listened as he was told to return to base. "I have to go." He said, before extending once again to get out of the tree. Once his pedes were on the ground, he offered a servo to help the other mech down.

        Prowl didn't need the assistance, but accepted regardless. Once they were both out of the tree, they bid their farewells, before heading in opposite directions, back to their own bases. 

* * *

 

        Shockwave had to put his side project away to instead draw up some schematics for one his Lord needed completed. Getting to work, he pondered over countless equations, gradually becoming deeply immersed. Numbers and mathematical symbols came to him easily, completely dominating his attention. Until a vocalizer was loudly reset, startling him out of his concentration.

        Looking up from his work, he spotted Blitzwing standing in the door way. Once he was spotted, he made his way over to the scientist, the door shutting behind him. "Megatron sent me to check on jour progress." He said as he approached, before peering over the algorithms. Seeming to approve, before spotting the data pads that had been careless put aside. "Vhat did jou and Prowl do?"  

        Turning away from the assigned task, Shockwave explained about the drawings. It was the only thing he had done with the aforementioned mech, aside from talking about nature, but he didn't mention that. Briefly he glanced at the triple changer, hearing the telltale sound of faces switching, expecting the bot to be jealous or angry. Instead he was greeted with the manic personality. 

        "Oooh~! Look at zhe pretty birds!" Snatching up the data pads, Random cooed over the drawings, before just as suddenly changing again. "Zhese measurements on zhe vingspans are incorrect."  

        "They shouldn't be." Shockwave murmured, taking the drawings and walking over to a board. Resketching everything onto the larger surface, he looked it all over with a critical eye. "Are you sure?"

        "I'm a flier." The mech deadpanned, standing behind him and also surveying the board. "Jou need to adjust zhese." 

        Shockwave tensed as the other Decepticon invaded his personal space, reaching above him to erase some of the measurements. He watched the numbers change, quickly realizing he forgot to factor in the difference in material. Metal would have more weight than an organic, he'd need to increase the size of certain areas and minimize weight in others. 

        They both seemed distracted from the work, neither realizing how close they got. Until a servo brushed against his hip and he nearly jumped out of his plating. The other mech was almost pressed flush against his back, his startle knocking his shoulder into the bot's chin. 

        Blitzwing instantly took a step back, his face becoming hot with embarrassment and anger at himself. "Zhere. Fixed it." Hothead muttered, scratching the back of his helm as he tried to suppress how flustered he felt. 

        "Your input should be helpful." The scientist replied, seeming to be equally frazzled. 

        "Good." He nodded, handing back the drawing stylus. "I vill inform Megatron of jour progress." 

        "Alright. See you later." 

        "Mhm." He waved before quickly departing before he could embarrass himself further. What the pit was that all about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Vartheta999 for the help! And also for this lovely picture for last chapter: https://66.media.tumblr.com/78295db9513a0b2b98673b4b029439e7/tumblr_pnchglGGTW1u273vv_540.jpg


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A battle between the Autobots and Decepticons leaves the throuple exhausted and emotionally unsure, so to rectify that, they cuddle. Shockwave isn't sure how he'll feel about the affection, but he's pleasantly surprised to find the experience bonding. Leading to a revelation on his feelings, regardless of the short amount of time, this is the closest thing he can describe to as love and hope for a future together.

        Blitzwing grunted in pain as a welding line was smoothed over, the sting shooting up his leg as he gritted his dentae. He tried his best not to show it despite his emotions being on full display. 

        "I tried not to hit anything important." Prowl explained, as he finished patching up his mechfriend. "I'm glad Ratchet showed me some simple first aid." 

        "Jou're lucky-Jour assistance is appreciated." Hothead was cut off before he could let his anger get the best of him. He knew the ninja bot didn't mean to. They were still at war and if the two of them didn't fight, they would only bring suspicion onto themselves. 

        Suddenly the Autobot cringed as well. "Sorry." Shockwave apologized as he accidentally hit some exposed circuitry while patching up the smallest mech's back. That wound was Lugnut's doing. "Watch your welder, the humans will become suspicious of burn marks." 

        Prowl shut it off, nodding his thanks as he patiently sat for the remainder of the repairs on his back. Once they were all patched up, he suddenly found himself being pulled into his mechfriend's lap. He didn't protest, but he did wince when his back was brushed against. It was still tender, but thankfully he had chosen a mattress warehouse for their unscheduled meet up. They normally didn't meet in the middle of the night, but after a battle between the Autobots and Decepticons he thought it would be best. It was certainly a good idea as the triple changer cuddled into him, seeking comfort that wasn't knowingly needed. 

        Settling into a comfortable position on the soft surface, he shot a quick look to their third member, holding out a servo to the scientist. "Will you join us?" He didn't wish to cross any boundaries if the other mech was uncomfortable with the idea of cuddling with them. 

        "I don't want to impose." 

        He burst out into laughter despite himself and quickly covered his mouth to stifle himself. The triple change chuckled into his shoulder as well before mumbling something about it 'being a bit late for that'. "You're fine."

        Shockwave found himself hesitating even with the invitation. This whole situation had been a new experience for him, but cuddling wasn't something he did. The last thing he wanted to do was ruin it by being stiff and awkward. Still, his inner dilemma couldn't keep him down. The least he could do was try, which was what he sought out to do. So, he steeled his nerves and laid down beside the Autobot, keeping the smaller frame between himself and the other Decepticon, who seemed halfway into recharge. 

        It wasn't, exciting. Actually he found it kind of boring, really anticlimactic as they all just laid there. Which made him feel silly over his slight aversion. It wasn't awful either, there were better things he could be doing with his time, but there was some comfort to be found. Though, he found himself still overthinking everything he did, with every little shift to boldly draping his arm across the other two frames. No one protested, so he settled back in, deciding to let his mind wander to feel productive at least. 

        At first he thought about all the projects he had to work on. Both personal and for the cause, but he was nearly done all of them. He was already finished the processing stages and only needed to finish the final product. No doubt Megatron would have a new task for him soon, but he couldn't quite plan for that. 

        Looking over, he noticed both Blitzwing and Prowl were now deep in recharge, which meant Shockwave was left with staying awake to make sure they didn't get caught. Not that he minded, he wasn't tired anyway and his work wasn't super physical. Even so, the fact that they trusted him enough to let their guard down like that, exhaustion aside. Well, the knowledge made him feel good. They had come a long way in only a short amount of time. Sure, they had been seeing each other for weeks, but never a full week, or even a day. So excluding when they weren't spending time together, they really didn't get much time. 

        Then he realized, he actually wanted more time with them. Which surprised him a lot more than it should have. There were colleagues he hadn't minded working closely with, he also had to deal with Autobots for far too many years. Neither of those examples held a desire to actually socialize, however. He just put up with those who had been forced into his brief social circle because he had to. Actually wanting other mechs around, it was strange, but a good kind of strange. 

        Now, he didn't really know what love was. Fluttery feelings and giggling over crushes really wasn't his thing. This? Just laying here, being in the company of these two mechs. It was still pretty boring. But he didn't find himself opposed to doing this again. Not too frequently as he was a busy mech, but he wouldn't mind a future with this. With them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are very motivating and appreciated


End file.
